


Promise

by ShimmerShy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Golden Flowers, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story, The Ruins (Undertale), True Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShy/pseuds/ShimmerShy
Summary: Just a short, 625 word story about Frisk and Asriel that I wrote in my free time. It's kind of an alternate version of what happens when you go back to the Ruins after a True Pacifist route, I guess. It also kinda feels rushed, buuuuttttt...I liked it. So I hope you do, too. :3





	Promise

Frisk reached out a hand to rest on Asriel's shoulder, but he flinched and shied away from the touch without turning around. Frisk sighed.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Asriel."

There was a silence before Asriel finally spoke, pain evident in his voice. "You know I can't go back, Frisk. Without a soul, I'll turn back into Flowey, and he's caused far more than his fair share of suffering. I just don't want to break their hearts all over again."

His eyes shifted to the golden flowers at his feet; they almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. Asriel knew he would never see them as the same bright, beautiful plants that he had seen them as before. Now they were just an unpleasant reminder of everything he'd lost; now they were his fate.

The child took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. His mouth twitched as he tried to keep the tears from escaping.

_I always was a crybaby, wasn't I? ___

____

____

Suddenly feeling his strength leave him, he knelt to the ground, rubbing violently at his eyes.

Frisk had come to sit beside him, and this time he didn't try to move away. They laid a gentle hand on his, offering a kind smile when he turned to them. He smiled sadly back at them, allowing himself to calm down.

"You've been so nice to me, Frisk, even though I don't deserve it. I've caused you and everyone else so much pain for so long, and I...I'm so sorry. I don't expect to be forgiven..."

"Asriel, none of that was your fault-"

"But it was!" Asriel's hands had curled into shaking fists. "I couldn't stop Chara from eating the flowers; I couldn't do anything! I let them die, just like I have with everyone else in the Underground hundreds of times. It's all wrong. Everything is wrong and messed up and it's all because of me! It's all..."

Tears had formed paths down his furry cheeks, and he finally gave into the sobs that were forcing their way out of him. Within seconds, Frisk had him in a tight hug; he hugged them back.

"I...I just...I don't want to let go," Asriel choked, grabbing fistfuls of Frisk's shirt in his hands. "I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to hurt, and I never did. I want Chara back. Chara and Mom and Dad. I want to be happy; I want to be loved again. I just want my life back! I just...want..."

The plea died inside of him like a fire being snuffed out.

_"But it's all gone..." ___

____

____

Frisk clutched him tighter. Their voice was almost a whisper as they spoke. "You are loved, and you always will be, no matter what you've done, no matter what you are. Don't forget that, OK?"

Asriel's heart ached, though the feeling seemed faraway. His head pounded and he felt dizzy and tired, but he breathed out a shallow, "I won't."

Finally, Frisk released him and smiled again. He attempted to do the same but found that he didn't have the strength. Instead, he muttered, "You should go now - everyone's waiting for you."

Frisk hesitated, but eventually stood up and headed for the exit.

Asriel turned back to the flowers. "Thank you, Frisk."

As soon as they had left, dark spots began to cloud his vision. He felt his exhaustion dragging him down, and he did not resist. He closed his eyes.

~~~

When he awoke, he felt different, hollow. The shadow of the Ruins loomed above. Flowey was alone, left only with the echo of Frisk's now-meaningless promise.

_You are loved, and you always will be, no matter what you've done, no matter what you are. Don't forget that, OK? ___

"I won't." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuuuuuu for reading! I actually wrote this a while ago and am just now posting it here. I hope you enjoyed, and I assure you that I'll write more to post here in the future. Goodbye until then! ;3


End file.
